Arachnid Archer
by anonymous skrub
Summary: Whenever there was a big crime syndicate, the NYPD conveniently never knew about. Now, Daniel McKenna, a 14 year old teenager, has taken it upon himself to protect his city. Assuming the identity of the Arachnid Archer, he embodies the skills of both Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and archery master, Hawkeye. Now he patrols the streets of New York, punishing all evil-doers.
1. The Creepy-Crawly Spider

**ARACHNID ARCHER**

**Introduction**

**Brooklyn Navy Yards, New York, USA**

**Warehouse 31**

**Meeting place/Cache for the Run'n'Gun gang**

"C'mon, move those crates into the truck, hurry!" growled one Paul Fitzgerald, more commonly known as "the new Jesse James." He watched his men load millions of dollars worth of weaponry into a truck, and he grinned. New York City would soon be his, with this latest shipment he robbed from the Pentagon.

"Baron, report," he said into his walkie talkie. Baron was the code name they gave their lookout team. He received nothing but static. He growled in frustration, and trying again, barked, "Baron, report, NOW!" He was about to send another team out when something came back. The team leader, Alvin "Deadeye" Duncan, fearfully screamed, "PAUL, HELP! I-I-IT'S... EVERYWHERE! THERE, CARL, SHOOT RIGHT THERE!... OHMYGOD, CARL! IT'S COMING! Oh no... No! NonononoNONONONO! AAAAAAGGGHH-" the transmission was cut off abruptly. Suddenly, a quiet kind of laughter came from the radio.

"Let's play a game..." the voice sang, as the doors to warehouse closed, and the lights turned off. The windows darkened, leaving the room in total blackness. Guards with guns turned on flashlights, scanning the vast warehouse. Paul grabbed his Uzi submachine gun, turning on his flashlight. He wandered through the warehouse, until he found his second-in-command, Diane "Ballkicker" Culombo. She was scanning the upper part of the warehouse with a AK-74M, watching for any sign of the apparent assailant.

"Where do you think it is?" whispered Paul. Diane shook her head, and shrugged. Paul turned away for a second, and when he turned back, he noticed a white grey like string attached to Diane. "What the he-?" he started, and stopped as Diane was suddenly dragged, kicking and screaming into the darkness. Lights flashed towards her, but she was gone. The screaming, however, continued until a sudden sickening cut sounded.

The gangsters continued scanning fearfully, until one saw something and screamed. Two hooks were hanging down, holding something. One was the body of Diane- the other had her head, the hook coming out of her still screaming mouth. Several people vomited, and others dry heaved. Suddenly, another was dragged into the darkness.

After the screaming and the cutting sound, they found his body hanging as well. "What the fuck is this, boss?" asked a panicked Daniel West. "I don't know, West..." Paul responded. Daniel too, was then dragged into the dark, screaming. But he could see a different injury: a grappling hook had pierced his chest and deployed out the other side. A dark red trail led into the shadows.

More and more kept disappearing, either with a _thwip! _or a _twang! _Soon only a half dozen were left with Paul, and they too disappeared. Paul frantically waved his gun back and forth, then resorted to spraying into the unknown. He didn't notice the figure hanging upside down from the ceiling on a web-like material.

The figure smiled under their black face-mask, before tapping Paul's shoulder and whispering, "Boo..." He screamed like a little girl, and fell backwards. All he could see was two dark red eye-like slits in the dark. "Paulie, you've been a bad, bad boy..." the man, judging by the deep voice, said. "Bad boys... get PUNISHED!" He suddenly yanked out a 2 foot long gleaming hunting knife, and lopped off Paul's left arm, severing tissue, bone, and nerves.

Paul did the natural thing. He screamed. Suddenly a substance that felt wet and sticky like glue was covering his mouth, muffling his screams of agony. "Tsk, tsk..." the man continued, walking around the shocked and agonized gang leader. "Now what... Oh, right... MORE PUNISHMENT!" The man cut off Paul's right leg at the mid-thigh.

The screaming continued, and didn't stop. Finally, after all his limbs had been severed, the figure moved away as to leave. "Oh, one last thing..." he trailed off, before faster than the eye could see, snapped open a bow, and fired a single arrow. Paul's penis and testicles were cut clean off, and his eyes widened in shock and horror. He leaned down, and whispered in Paul's ear, as police sirens began to whine, "Don't mess with the Arachnid Archer."

The lights turned on, and Paul saw, on the ceiling, painted in blood, the words, "The Arachnid Archer was here." He watched as the roughly 5'7 man jerked his wrist forward, and shot out a web-like substance. "And NO," the Archer called back over his shoulder, "I am NOT Spider-Man." With that, he pulled himself off the ground, and started swinging.

As the officers and paramedics swarmed the warehouse, and the red and blue lights faded into blackness, Paul Fitzgerald's final thought was, _'My God, I have been punished for my sins by your angelic vengeance. Have mercy on me, O Father...'_


	2. Overkill Much?

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier**

**Briefing Room**

**Young Avengers Program Team Emergency Meeting**

"... and it appears to be done by Spider-Man, or one of his friends, like the Scarlet Spider, Silk, or Spider-Woman. This just reinforces that Spider-Man is a menace, but this has gone too far.." Nick Fury turned off the Daily Bugle's news channel, and slamming his hands on to the table, screamed, "What the fuck was that!?"

The team internally flinched at his tone. "Fury, I can guarantee you it wasn't me or Cindy, Scarlet is still in Houston- he called this morning- and Jessica is on one of your SHIELD ops somewhere, isn't she?" Spidey asked, covering who he thought he knew shared the Spider-Man like powers. Fury retorted, "What about Ben Rilley?" Peter winced visibly. Bringing up the now deceased clone was a touchy subject. "Fury, Ben's been dead a long time now..."

Fury sighed, and stood up straight. "Could it have been one of your other 'friends' from another dimension?" He inquired. Iron Man entered at that time, and answered, "Not that we know of. No interdimensional rifts opened up, as far as we can tell. Besides, there was a name: Arachnid Archer. Not that pyscho assassin Spidey."

Everyone internally shivered at that. Assassin Spider-Man was a hella creepy dude to be around. He even freaked out Deadpool and Wolverine a few times; hell, he scared Fury ONCE!

"Director Fury, we'll look into it. Until then, we'll continue working on it," White Tiger replied, keeping a cool facade about her. "Yeah, what the Kitty said," Sam lazily waved off... Only to be met with a kick under the table to balls. He put his head down and groaned. Even Fury winced at that. Armored foot+tender, unprotected crotch=Owie.

"Alright, team, dismissed. Report due on Saturday at 1200. Get outta here," Fury huffed, waving his hand. Sam grabbed Danny, who grabbed Luke, and they flew out. Peter hoisted (an unseen yet madly blushing) Ava onto his back, and freefell off the carrier towads the city, cheering even as the signature _thwip! _sounded.

Fury sighed overdramatically, amusing Tony. "Kids," he muttered, elicting a grin from the billionare playboy superhero. He glared at Stark, killing his smile, before he found a sudden interest out in the hallway


	3. Jocks, Goblins, and Cute Emo Girls

**HS 206**

**Manhattan, NY**

Daniel "Poet" McKenna slammed his locker shut, and grabbed his bag off the ground, heading off to the courtyard for lunch. He was kinda the oddball in school. He didn't listen to mainstream pop or hip hop or rap music; he didn't take steroids or was overly infatuated with Jennifer Lawrence; and he was kinda anti-social and ignored any advances, opposite sex or otherwise.

Maybe the last part had something to do with his looks. His gray-white hair, with a blood red streak going from the base of his skull all the way to the bangs he left over his left eye, was an immediate noticeable trait. Next was his sturdy build. Standing at about 5'8, he was muscular, but not overly so. He looked like a lean base runner- which he was. The next thing you would notice- if you got close enough- were the scars. Dozens covered his body, the nastiest wrapped up in tight, antiseptic bandages. On his face, he had quite a few. One went straight across his nose, leaving a still-red mark; another cut across his right eye, down his cheek, across his lip, and ended on his chin; the next noticeable one was five long scratch-like marks covering the entire left side of his face.

He also had rough, calluses hands. Many assumed it was from playing the guitar or doing baseball all the time. He always laughed to himself on the inside at that. Oh, if they knew how he really got those. Hours a day on the bow, knuckles smashing in faces, gripping a knife tightly; painful ways to get a painless feeling.

He was moving to his little corner of the courtyard when he was approached by the "Squad"- basically your stereotypical football jocks picking on the kinda-shrimp. He groaned loudly, and turned to face them.

"Whatdaya want, Escobar?" he roughly asked. 'Escobar' turned red in rage, before breathing out and smirking smugly. Petro San Roacha, the resident drug lord's son, had quite the influence in the school. After all, who wants to wind up dead in a trash dump?

"Hey, MAC," he leered, before laughing at his own horrible joke. Dan stood there, not amused, before yawning loudly and quirking an eyebrow. "Listen, Bug, you can talk like a normal person, or you can be a shithead. Take your pick," Dan sighed, waving his arms in an over dramatic manner.

Petro growled, before shoving into Dan's personal space, and yelling (Spit included! Yay!) in his face, "WHAT!? TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME?! COME ON, TAKE A SHOT!" He held his arms wide open, smirking.

Dan sighed, before flipping open his sketch book and doodling a quiet girl in the back of the crowd. Soft features, pale skin, and brown hair, with a few dark blue streaks, and a kind of "emo" look, consisting of mostly dark colored clothes. He smirked; Gabbie always was a fellow social rebel, yet they never talked.

A few minutes of pencil lead killing later, Petro roared in frustration, "COME ON, YOU CHING CHANG DRUNK IRISH PUSSY, HIT ME!"

A silence fell over the crowd of whispering teens. NOBODY insulted Danny McKenna and walked away unscathed. He stopped drawing, and not even looking up, almost whispered, "Excuse me?"

The football jock smiled smugly, yet nervously, swaggering before exclaiming, "Yeah you little mixed freak! Too pussy to fight like a man? Never learned Ching Chang Foo? Or you too drunk, like your pops?"

A quiet, soft voice spoke out, "Really? I've heard better insults on Minecraft, Petro." Petro angrily turned around, and slapped Gabbie backhanded, leaving a red mark, while yelling, "SHUT UP, EMO WHORE!"

That did it. Nobody got hurt on his watch.

Petro found a fist in his face, before hitting the ground hard. "You motherfucker," he growled, the football gang forming behind him. 'This might be fun,' thought Danny. Then they charged.

The first one was met with a fist to the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Another was kicked in the ribs, breaking a few, before slamming into a cheap plastic bench, which promptly fell over. The third and fourth got smart (sorta), and circled around him. Jock 1 threw a low punch, and Jock 2 kicked. Dan got in the crab push-up position, and watched as the kick connected with the punch, breaking the guy's hand.

As he screamed, Dan shot back up, and twisting his arm back, he snapped the bone, breaking the limb, before throwing him into his friend, who stumbled back. He delivered a hard punch to the broken limb jock, before kicking his friend in the jaw, breaking that. He screamed in agony, blood pooling in his mouth.

Petro suddenly forced Dan to the ground, and four of his buddies restrained him. With his spider-enhanced strength, he could have easily gotten out, but he had to keep up his secret identity. Petro yanked open his mouth, and grabbed his tongue, smiling maniacally. "No more sarcasm for you, McKenna..." he growled, before he felt pain. Hot, searing pain. He yelled, and looked at the source of it: his wrist. Dan was biting his wrist, and seemed to have no intention to let go.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" He screamed, desperately trying to pull his disabled hand free of the almost fang like teeth of the teen in front of him. He bit down harder, breaking through the few veins and arteries in his hand, before he felt bone. Blood was pooling in his mouth, the irony taste overwhelming him. He needed to finish this now.

He gave it everything he had, and broke the bone, as Petro yanked back. The hand separated from the wrist, and everyone screamed. A bloody stump, with cracked bone and shooting out blood, was all that was left on the football player's right hand. The others immediately let go of him. "What the fuck!?" "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..." "*retch*" These and more filled the now panicked high school, except for two.

"Here, rinse with this," a soft voice whispered in Dan's ear. Gabbie handed him a water bottle, which he drank after removing the dismembered hand from his mouth. He rinsed and spit several times, getting the blood and body parts out. "Thanks," he hoarsely muttered, popping in a piece of chewing gum to get rid of the taste.

"Come on," Gabbie said, offering her hand, "we'll hide out at my place." He grinned and shot off the ground, startling the girl. "Lead the way," he said. She smiled, and leapt nimbly over people and obstacles, on the way to the exit. He followed, grabbing their bags.

**A few minutes of chaos later...**

"Well, that was interesting," Gabbie whispered, teeth chattering. It was well below 20, and even in NYC, the temperature didn't change that much. Sensing her lack of warmth, Dan offered her his leather jacket/fleece hoodie. She accepted gratefully, and curled it around her. It was almost comically romantic. The thing went well below her waist, stopping just above her knees.

She still shivered however, but blushed nonetheless, with wearing the hottest guy in school's jacket and seeing him in just a skintight UnderArmor workout shirt. Oh, how those bitches would KILL to be her right now. She frowned. It was like 12 degrees out, but he gave her his only protection. Yet he showed no signs of being cold at all.

"You still cold?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. She blushed again, but nodded, saying, "Only a bit..." He hoisted her up on his back, hands wrapped securely around her thighs. She was glad he couldn't see her face- it must have been more red than Rudolph's nose.

She directed him to her apartment on West 7th street and 6th Avenue. She tried to ignore the muscles she was gripping, the attractiveness of the guy she was using as a heater, the scent of his sweat covered body... In vain.

They finally arrived at her place, where Gabbie promptly hopped off and dashed into the bathroom to cool her flaming face. Dan was standing awkwardly in the main room, looking around. He looked out the window to the open street. 'Too exposed,' he thought, closing the curtains.

Gabbie came out of the bathroom, her cheeks slightly less red now, yet still clad in his jacket. She saw him pacing around, muttering to himself, as well as frowning, closing curtains, moving place to place, and fists clenching then unclenching.

She herself frowned- what was going on here, exactly?

"Danny, you alright?" she seemed to break him out of his stupor. He looked up, startled, before hastily replying, "Yeah, uh huh, fine, just dandy, all good here, yeah."

He cursed himself on the inside- he could go up against DEADPOOL in a fight, yet get nervous when talking to an, admittedly, very cute girl, who happened to still be wearing his jacket? Yeah, welcome to his life.

She shrugged, before plopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels. She seemed interested in one, and suddenly the _Orca _and crew filled the screen. It showed the "Chief" and Quint in an argument, with Hooper staring at a dorsal fin in the distance. Dan grinned; Jaws was pretty cool.

As Hooper opened his mouth, Dan did as well. "Boys, oh boys," both started out, "I think he's coming for his afternoon feeding." Gabbie had a small giggle at that. He could be so stupid sometimes.

They spent the rest of the day watching whatever was on- Jaws, Battle: Los Angeles, Transformers: Dark of the Moon (only the credits, because both agreed they wanted to hear 21 Guns by Green Day), and other stuff.

As night drew closer, both were caught dozing off and drooling. Typical bored teenagers.

As Danny was about to fall completely unconscious, he felt a tingling in the back of his head. _Spidey sense_, he realized. He shot up, and saw a red and blue blur heading to the window. His eyes widened, as he grabbed Gabbie and hit the floor.

She woke up with a yelp, as Spider-Man crashed through the window, and continued through the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed, wide eyed. Dan got ready, hearing a maniacal laugh. "Goblin," he muttered.

He turned back to the scared girl, and grabbed her, "Get outta here, Gabbie. I'll be right behind you, go!" He shoved her towards the door, her seemingly taking off. He didn't blame her. He dashed towards the fallen hero he'd seen.

As he ran, a black silk like material ran over his skin, wrapping him in a light yet protective layer of clothing. As it formed over his head, the black was disrupted by a dark, blood red patch over both eyes, blinking brightly for a second before settling in darkness again.

A small, box-like form appeared on his back, and two knife holsters on his outer thighs. Gabbie, who had hidden behind a wall, gasped. Danny was the Arachnid Archer!?

He had heard her gasp, and gave an exasperated sigh. He tore through the rubble, and finally pulled out his fellow Spider hero. He slapped him, trying to wake him up.

"Ey, Spidey, wake up... Wake up, hero, get your game on... WAKE UP, DAMMIT, PARKER!" He finally screamed in his ear, knowing he had sensitive hearing. A yelp and girlish shriek announced his return to consciousness.

"Where am I..?" Spidey asked, clutching his head. His eye pieces widened, and he shot up, screaming, "GOBLIN!" He suddenly turned to Danny, pointing, "You! Fury wanted us to find you! And is that... Oh no... Venom?" He trailed off at the end, raising his fists.

Archer waved him down, "Easy, pal. I'm not Venom. Anyway, I'll help you with Goblin, then see Fury, mkay?" Spidey contemplate this, and nodded. "Alright, but I'm holding you to that," he exclaimed. Both felt a tingling in their skull, turning to see a Goblin deploy spearheads out of his glider and charge a screaming Gabbie.

"GABBIE!" screamed Archer, launching himself in front of her. The blades pierced his skin, jutting right through him and poking out the other side. Blood pooled in his mouth, and he gurgled a bit. He looked up at the monster with pained and angry eyes.

"Oh well," Goblin said, unsheathing his blades from the body of Archer, "guess he wasn't all that bright." Spidey roared in rage, and screamed, "YOU'LL PAY, YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Goblin grinned, "Try me, insect."

Gabbie laid Archer against the wall, sobbing. He grabbed her hand, and pulled his mask up enough to see his mouth in a smirk. He coughed up blood, and rasped, "Hey Gab, it'll take more than some pointy metal sticks to kill me." He gave her a lopsided grin as she cried harder, and dragged her hand to his wound. Instead of a gaping hole, she opened her watery eyes to see the wound closing up, and the suit healing itself as well. A red scar was the only evidence it was there.

She gasped, as Archer shot her a heart melting grin, pecking her lips chastely before shoving her towards the exit. He winked, before sealing the hallway off in webbing. A police officer barged out of the stairwell, and said something before grabbing her and pushing her down the stairs.

The last thing she heard was an animistic roar, a few explosions, and whimpering from a certain now-deformed Goblin being tortured by a slightly insane super powered maniac.


	4. Secrets of SHIELD

After he sealed off the hallway, Archer turned around and ran towards the Goblin. He drew his knives, and jumped onto the wall. As he ran, he got onto the ceiling above the Goblin, and with a roar, jumped off, driving his knives straight into his back.

The Goblin gave a howl of pain, and swatted him off. Archer crashed through a wall and landed beside a scared little girl. Her eyes widened, and she stood next to two dead adults- her parents, presumably.

She started sniffling, and suddenly screamed. Goblin, who had just knocked Spider-Man into the room, had entered, and was looking straight at her.

"Hello, little girl," he drawled.

She started crying. As this was happening, Spidey started getting up.

"Parker," he whispered, "get the girl outta here. I've got big, green, and ugly." Spidey looked at him, before grabbing the girl and swinging out the window. Archer turned to the monstrosity in front of him, and snapped his bow into it's full glory.

The dark red bowstring was the only part not midnight black, and it seemed to be made from Hell itself. It glowed with an untold power, and when he drew an arrow back, you could hear souls screaming in agony.

"Let's play," Archer growled. He released the arrow.

Goblin moved out of the way, but Archer shot a web at it, and redirected it into his back. The explosion threw him through the side of the building, and out onto the street. Panicked civilians screamed, and many ran from the soon-to-be fight zone.

Goblin roared and turned, to be met with a hard metal boot to the face. He spun, and he was aware of blood coming from his mouth, back, and face. _This child is turning from a nuisance to a problem_, he thought. He drew a bomb from his belt, and turned to throw it.

"PEEK-A-BOO, I SEE YOU!" Archer screamed, releasing enough arrows to make a Spartan wet himself. What was worse was that they were heat-seeking- and the Goblin was a huge mass of heated flesh and blood. He screamed in terror.

They tore into him, some going right through his body. Others got stuck half-way, or just pierced the arrowheads into his skin. Some were were explosive, some were electrocution, some were firebombs, and some were plain arrowheads. All hurt.

He flew into the same building, and his glider was smashed beyond recognition. He coughed up blood, and tried to open his eyes. What he saw scared him.

Archer was standing above him, emitting an aura of power, fear, and terror. He was probably hallucinating, but he would later swear he saw black angel wings, black flames, and the Devil Himself standing behind Archer, licking his lips.

"You won't hurt or scare anyone ever again," Archer growled, whipping out his knives. Goblin spluttered and pleaded for mercy. He gave none.

[Line Break]

Spidey finished gathering the civilians, and was now on the Tri-Carrier for debrief.

"... we just scanned the site, and the Goblin is nowh-" Suddenly, a loud thump interrupted Coulson's disturbing yet monotonously boring speech. All heads turned to the doorway. Several SHIELD agents cowered fearfully before Archer, who stood above a lump of green flesh and a blue/grey jumpsuit.

Holes were visible in his suit, and those that were open showed his internal organs, including his heart.

"By God, I swear..." Coulson gasped. Fury's mouth was agape, and he stared at Archer with a mixture of awe, fear, terror, disgust, and pride. The team was green and sick, but still in awe.

"Fury," Archer said quietly, "I take it none of these guys were there when it happened?" The team looked confused, along with the SHIELD agents, excluding Coulson. Coulson and Fury were pale as paper.

Suddenly, his wounds healed, first on the inside, then out, leaving red scars and welts, before being covered by the black suit. Tiger wasn't sure, but did someone turn up the heat in here?

"N-N-No, they weren't," Fury finally stammered, before his face hardened. "You know none of them are here."

The mask was peeled back, and his face was revealed to the others. He had a twisted grin on his face, and a glint in his eye. "I'm very thorough. You know that, Nick," he growled.

"Sir?" one of the agents asked, who was very thankful for her helmet covering her red face. "Stand down... You can't hurt him, much less kill him," Fury sighed. The agents lowered their now-empty plasma rifles, much to their disbelief.

"Team," Fury started, turning towards them, "I'd like you to meet Daniel McKenna, nickname Poet. Also known as Arachnid Archer. He is a current on/off SHIELD agent and... the product of and one of the 3 only survivors of SHIELD's Weapon X project."


End file.
